narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yin Seal: Release
Yin and Yang Could this an example of medical ninjutsu being based on Yin and Yang?--GoDai (talk) 02:55, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Something like sealing chakra of the Yin half of her entire chakra in her forehead maybe? Kinjutsu Shouldn't this be in the list of kinjutsu. If I'm not mistaken I saw Yin Seal: Release as an s-rank jutsu. *S-rank jutsu isn't necessarily kinjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 16:55, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Yin Release With the newly added Yin and Yang releases, it is presumed for many reasons that Yin Release belongs to the Senju Clan and Yang Release belongs to the Uchiha Clan. My point being, Since Tsunade is a Senju member, and it is believed that Senju can use Yin, can this be a Yin Release Jutsu? --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 19:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :That's speculation, it wasn't stated that yin and yang belonged only to Uchiha and Senju. The technique has Yin in its name, but that could be for a different reason.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed with Deva 27. The description of Yang Release by Madara as being life and physical energy is more consistent with the Senju clan, often being described as having strong bodies and all that. I would say that Senju is Yang dominant, while the Uchiha is Yin dominant. Take Sasuke for example. He has often being described as having a dark, cold chakra, and his techniques stand are more geared towards diversity, creativity and the mind. He uses lots of genjutsu, has numerous Chidori variations and Blaze Release screams Yin Release to me, applying the form and imagination to fire. Omnibender - Talk - 19:23, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Touche, ya, I am always getting Yin and Yang mixed up, I keep thinking Yin is the good one --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 20:10, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :There is no good or bad in Yin and Yang. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Ya, but you know what I mean, hey ShounenSuki, can u check out me an Omibender's conversation on the Nine-Tails page and see if you can shed some light? --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 22:10, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze Dan? should we count dan as a user of this technique? seeing as to how he gave tsunade some of his chakra to her and she regained the yin seal. (talk) 07:11, June 29, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :He isn't using it, just giving Tsunade some chakra so she can use it. Jacce | Talk | 08:19, June 29, 2012 (UTC) viz name on page 133 of volume 59 this has a longer name; reverse seal release ninja art of mitotic regeneration--J spencer93 (talk) 05:40, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ignore this, lol, I don't know how I didn't catch she used two at once.--J spencer93 (talk) 05:42, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Sakura never used this Or can you show me where she does? Seelentau 愛議 09:58, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :In the newest chapter. Jacce | Talk | 10:01, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I've read it, but my question remains. Seelentau 愛議 10:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Then you just read the wrong chapter--Omojuze (talk) 10:11, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Seelantau-san read chapter 632 pg 15 and you can see thats the yin seal --ROOT 根(talk) 10:12, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm fairly sure I read the newest chapter, but I still can't see her releasing the Chakra, but that's what this technique does, isn't it? Seelentau 愛議 10:14, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yin Seal: Release is not only releasing chakra, it's collecting it to the seal--Omojuze (talk) 10:15, May 29, 2013 (UTC) (Reset indent) She says:Now its filled up. I can finally release it.--'~ UltimateSupreme' 10:18, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Sakura claimed that she could finally release it as shown here and also she could use it whenever she wants as seen here .—[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 10:19, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::@Omojuze: According to the databook, it isn't. Quoting Suki-senpai's translation: "With "Yin Seal: Release," the seal is released, becoming the source for the body regeneration technique.". @US & Shakhmoot: She claimed it, yes. But she didn't do it, otherwise she'd have the same pattern on her forehead as Tsunade. Seelentau 愛議 10:21, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::What do you mean it isn't? Read the second sentence: Over a period of time, the user focuses and builds up chakra in the seal mark on their forehead--Omojuze (talk) 10:27, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::I know, and with Yin Seal: Release, the Chakra is released. The focusing of Chakra has nothing to do with the releasing of it. To focus chakra is something every Shinobi can do, for example in his feet to walk on water. Seelentau 愛議 10:29, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::Read the last few words "In the seal mark on their forehead", well the seal is on the forehead right, or are you going to say it isn't?:) Basically Yin Seal: Release is made of of storing chakra into a seal and then releasing the seal when the time is right. Oh, and in order to use Strength of a Hundred, you need to know Yin Seal: Release, so there's another proof!!--Omojuze (talk) 10:33, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Basically, you're wrong. The databook states that with YS:R, the Chakra is released, as the Jutsu name suggests. The storage of Chakra has nothing to do with releasing it. Everyone can focus Chakra, that's nothing only Tsunade and Sakura can do. Seelentau 愛議 10:37, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::OMG, not only released, but stored in a seal, hence the name Yin Seal, if it would only release, it would be more likely "Chakra Seal - Release" or something... Read the Yin Seal: Release description carefully dude!!--Omojuze (talk) 10:39, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::The focusing and storing of the Chakra is a different technique. Why would you name the technique Yin Seal: Release, when it's not specifically about the release, but also about the focusing? The Yin Seal is the seal and the release is the release of it. Create an article for Yin Seal, if you want. Seelentau 愛議 10:42, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Seelentau, she is YET to release it. Once she does, we will list her. For all we know, she was storing chakra 3 years to have enough so she could summon some giant slug ;D --Elveonora (talk) 10:54, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok, so far, what i'm getting from this discussion is that there is some confusion between the description of the jutsu, on the wiki, and the actual usage of it. Honestly, if it is the databook description of the technique (and it says the user stores chakra into the seal) then we should keep Sakura as a user, despite only doing the first part of the technique. I mean, its principle is not that much different from adding Madara as a user of Ama and Tsuki Mangekyou techniques b/c of his Susanoo usage. BUTTTT, if it is giving so many ppl trouble, then we could create two pages. However, we'd only be listing Sakura as a user of the precursor, Yin Seal Creation (or some crap like tht -.-') and then Tin Seal Release. My Thoughts ^_^ JaZZBaND (talk) 11:19, May 29, 2013 (UTC) The seal is the same people. At the very least there is no disputing the fact that she can use the Yin Seal. It makes no sense to divide it into 2 jutsu pages! How could she release the seal if she never learned how to create it! There is not Yin Seal Creation on Yin Seal Release! Agh! Honestly this giving me such a headache!! Why does it have to be such a complicated matter?! Sakura learned from Tsunade so why on Earth would it be any different?!-- (talk) 18:09, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Strength Increase and Sakura's jutsu Sakura did not use this jutsu. The jutsu she used was the Hyakugou seal, not the yin seal. This seal does not increase the user's strength and Sakura wouldn't be able to access the chakra unless she released it if she was using this seal. She was using something similar but this jutsu was said in the databook to store and release chakra and thats all. (Himelover567 (talk) 13:32, May 29, 2013 (UTC)) :Please wait for the raw for further information on this. Seelentau 愛議 13:34, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::No! She probably used the stored chakra to power up her normal attacks. The mark is the same and Shizune seems to know all about it. She learned directly from the creator! It's obviously the same. It would make no sense at all for it to be a different jutsu of some sort when she learned everything from Tsunade!-- (talk) 17:59, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::The chakra being stored into the forehead and into that mark, that is the Yin Seal. Nobody is arguing that fact. The problem is that application of Strength of Hundred, which by it's current definition was not used anywhere in the chapter. Hence why we are waiting for raws.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:13, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Sakura still didn't use this. Guys, why does everyone think Sakura used this Jutsu? The mark on her forehead was called Byakugō no In, not Infūin and there never were any marks that covered her forehead. Also she didn't said that she released it, but that she "finally can release it". I don't know what exactly she did, but it's definitly not using this Jutsu. Seelentau 愛議 15:37, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :I think you're right, the raws called it according to Shizune's statement. Sakura could seal chakra into her forehead but she didn't release it. So could this be related to Mito's mark as well? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 16:05, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::All she did in the latest chapter was chakra enhanced strength. She is yet to release the forehead chakra, so for now she should be removed from Yin Seal: Release until she uses it for something. Now the question is if we should create an article for "Byakugo no In" which is the same thing as "yin seal: storage" I guess--Elveonora (talk) 16:17, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::She hasn't used It yet, yes the seal has appeared but that does not mean she's used the yin seal release we still have yet to witness her use it so some have misunderstood the chapter -- · 17:22, 5/31/2013 17:22, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I am confused. I was under the impression that the Byakugō no In was the Str. of a 100 technique. Please explain -_-'. What is it's literal translation? JaZZBaND (talk) 18:36, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Byakugō no Jutsu is the technique, Byakugō no In is the mark on Sakura's forehead, also known as Yin Seal. Yin Seal: Release is the release of the Chakra stored in this seal. Sakura showed only the mark, not the Byakugō no Jutsu and not the Release technique. That's why I'm removing her for now. Seelentau 愛議 21:24, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :While speculation to some, I would think it basic logic that if one could create such a seal, and especially having such a mentor adept at using it, etc, then she would, too, be able to release it -- especially with her stating she can release it. Why, though, some are opposed despite her bold claim (in her own thoughts) beats me. Personally, I am not seeing the validity in claims against it, unless, unlike in the past, we're being deadset on waiting to have her use it, even against the implied usage in the chapter from Kish himself. --Taynio (talk) 21:48, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I oppose because I know the correct translation of her sentence: :::「今・・・溜まりきった・・・　やっと解放できる」 :::"Ima... Tamarikitta... yatto Kaihō dekiru" :::"Now... it's gathered... I can finally release it" ::There's no suggestion that she meant the chakra she stored before and seeing as she really didn't release it, I don't know why should be listed as a user of this jutsu. Seelentau 愛議 22:42, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::With all due respect, you are almost 100% correct. The only thing is, she says she can do it. Like for so many other characters, that is all we need to list her as a user, at this point in time. JaZZBaND (talk) 22:49, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::She is to do it for the first time though, for all we know, she gets killed next chapter before she could. Or even her seal is Yang one ._. there are many unknowns, so just because you think she will doesn't mean we do stuff in advance--Elveonora (talk) 22:59, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Good point, and that is totally true. However, if we look at Obito and the Samara Outer Path technique, the same principle applies. If they say they can do it, then, for the sake of consistency, they can do it. Whatever they can do or have done, we are obligated to add it to this wikia. JaZZBaND (talk) 23:19, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::@Seelentau - I am not sure how you feel the "correct translation" says otherwise. And given the dialogue pattern, translation or not, she would be referring to the part she gathered, correct? She says "I gathered it... I can finally release it (what she gathered)". That seems to be a normal logical progression. There'd also be no reason to develop the seal without releasing it. The entire purpose is to release it to use expensive, powerful jutsus. It just... doesn't make, the flow being proposed. So correct translation or not, I don't think that really has any relevance as it actually doesn't differ from what we've already seen, or what it means. And after all, this jutsu is just about releasing the created seal, which Sakura has. Ergo, she can release what she stored. --Taynio (talk) 00:26, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::Then why aren't there any markings on her forehead and why isn't she healing any wounds? Seelentau 愛議 11:25, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Your right she didn't use this she used Yin Seal not the Release and yeah if she did there would be markings on her head though it wasn't just the diamond of the Yin Seal (even though I don't want to admit your right). Anyway the point is that there should be a article about Yin Seal. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 14:17, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 ::::::Because releasing the seal doesn't heal, that's not it's purpose. It's purpose is to release chakra into the body, in which Tsunade used another technique to heal; Creation Rebirth. As for whether she released it or not, despite claiming she can, in the chapter, I don't know. She says hers is more powerful than Tsunades, and she does some amazing things after saying she can release it, which usually coincides with using something. So I don't know if she used it or not. However, she can make the seal, therefore she can release the seal, which pumps chakra back into the body. It probably can be used for strength-related stuff, too, not just healing as it is simply chakra being released from the seal created. OTherwise, it doesn't make any sense for Kish to either give it to her, or even mention it. --Taynio (talk) 23:19, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hashirama commented on Sakura's chakra enhanced strength, not the seal. The two met for the first time, that's why he did.--Elveonora (talk) 14:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Taynio's right. The seal doesnt have to heal you or anything. I think that some people are getting confused by the picture we use in the Yin Seal Release's page. The "markings over her body" that we refer to is not the Yin Seal Release. It is either the Creation Rebirth or the Str, of 100. The Actual Yin Seal Release, is the diamond itself. Once release, the user gets a surge of chakra, they previously stored. The Yin Seal Release, itself, has nothing to do with healing. JaZZBaND (talk) 14:45, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :No... it's you who is confused here. The spreading is Yin Seal: Release, nowhere anyone said it's used just for healing, the stored chakra can be used for anything.--Elveonora (talk) 14:52, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Im sorry if I offended you, but if you read Seelentau's comment: :::"Then why aren't there any markings on her forehead and why isn't she healing any wounds?" ::::- Seelentau :: He seems to think that the release creates markings and that the seal is for healing . Youre right Elveo, once the stored chakra is "released" they get a surge of chakra that can be used for anything. However, it was never stated that the "release" of the Yin Seal, covered their body in markings. JaZZBaND (talk) 15:11, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Guy's listen this is the Yin seal and sakura is using do you really think that her chakra fist jutsu could do that much damage with out her yin seal. (soon to have User talk Whiteraven1) Of course the markings are a result of the release. The second databook says so. The healing is part of the other Jutsu, yes. Please read the goddamn databook entry, it proves that I'm right with what I'm saying. Seelentau 愛議 15:46, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Ok, first of all, you need to take a breather and chill out. Calm down. How about you just put exactly what the Databook says on this discussion, instead of using foul language, sir? Second, you specifically said that the yin seal release is for healing. If that is so, what is the creation rebirth? What would be the difference between the two? The markings you see in this page's picture are the result of Tsunade's creation rebirth, that's all. I recall the databook SPECIFICALLY STATED THAT THE YIN SEAL: RELEASE, ONLY "RELEASES" STORED CHAKRA. So no, as of now, nothing you claim about the markings, or the seal, are true. JaZZBaND (talk) 16:00, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm calm, don't worry. I was wrong with the healing-part. It isn't for healing, but for pumping the chakra back in the users body. This is Suki-senpai's translation of the databook entry: ::::Yin Seal: Release* (陰封印・解, Infuuin: Kai) ::::Fuuinjutsu, S-rank, Supplementary ::::User: Tsunade ::::Unravelling the key to using the "Genesis Rebirth"**!! ::::"Genesis Rebirth," the ultimate medical technique. However, using this technique requires such an enormous amount of chakra, that it is beyond any shinobi to mould it in an instant. Tsunade, using the chakra stock kept in the seal on her forehead, has cleared this prerequisite. With "Yin Seal: Release," the seal is released, becoming the source for the body regeneration technique. ::::of Tsunade releasing the Yin Seal ::::↑The moment it is unsealed, a pattern appears on the forehead. ::::of Shizune preventing Tsunade from releasing the Yin Seal ::::←Releasing the seal is the greatest danger signal. ::: I bolded the crucial parts for you. Seelentau 愛議 16:07, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, cool. I see where the issue about the marking came from, and im sorry for having to yell (use caps, lol). However, just because we don't see markings, doesn't automatically mean that Sakura can't or didn't use this jutsu. She may haven't, you're right, but that doesn't mean she automatically can't. Sakura says she can do it. Shizune implies she can do it. Like I said so many times before, we have, for many characters, added jutsu they have only been noted to be able to do (either by themselves or by other people). May I remind you of Samsara Rebirth & Obito? Or the Six Paths Techniques & The Sage? The fact of the matter is, you're may be right. She ' may' have not used this jutsu, but she can still do it, however, b/c she says' she can. That is reason enough for us to keep her as a user. Also, with that said, we should indeed make a separate page for the yin seal by itself. We just need to break and slice up some description from the release's page. Lastly, that brings me to my next inquiry, how do we explain the massive amount of chakra Sakura "released" through that monstrous punch she threw? Should we consider that her "markings" are just a larger diamond? It's totally possible that they could look different from Tsunade's after all. JaZZBaND (talk) 16:28, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :Where does she say she can do it? Seelentau 愛議 16:31, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :: If I may quote Sakura in Mangahere's version of the manga: ::: "Look's like i've finally finished charging" :::"Now... I can finally release my true power". ::::*Punch* :: From just that, we have enough evidence to list her as a user. Looking back on it, it seems to be a very obvious, but hidden, difference between Sakura and Tsunade. Tsunade alsways has a tiny diamond on her forehead, but when she "releases" her yin seal, it grows into an odd pattern. Sakura, however has nothing on her forehead, but when she "releases" the yin seal a large diamond grows. One thing I've noticed is that the databook doesn't spoil anything for us, it just gives feedback on what has happened. There still exist room for differences between users. JaZZBaND (talk) 16:47, June 2, 2013 (UTC) That translation is somewhat wrong: :::「今・・・溜まりきった・・・　やっと解放できる」 :::"Ima... Tamarikitta... yatto Kaihō dekiru" :::"Now... it's gathered... I can finally release it" This is the correct one. There's no "power" or "chakra" she refers to. I know it's only logical that she meant the chakra she stored in her forehead, but why aren't there any markings if she used YS:R after she said that she'd do so? Could it be because she doesn't have a Yin Seal, but a Byakugō Seal? Then why did she say the part about using it better than Tsunade? Seelentau 愛議 16:50, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, so just clarify something for me please. Youre saying that Sakura has another seal all together? and this discussion is a result of a missed translation? JaZZBaND (talk) 16:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I'm thinking Sakura has the Byakugō no In (as described by Shizune) and not the Yin Seal (as thought by... well, everyone). That's why she hasn't shown the YS:R (since there's no YS to release). Her words about using "it" better than Tsunade might just be her comparing her seal to Tsunade's Yin Seal. Also you've to bear in mind that the words "Yin Seal" and "Release" weren't used even once in this chapter. Seelentau 愛議 17:03, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :: You have shown me to the light my friend! Now that, I can agree to!!! So based on your translation, why don't you, make a page for it? JaZZBaND (talk) :::I'm only the translator/clarificator here, it's up to you to write the articles. Seelentau 愛議 17:21, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::: So what would be the a title for the literal translation of the Byakugou Seal, if I were to name it?JaZZBaND (talk) 17:28, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::: 白豪の印 Byakugō no In translates to Strength of a Hundred Seal. I'd create an article for the Yin Seal, too. Seelentau 愛議 17:33, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::: So, Make a Yin Seal Page? - That's it? What about Tsunade? JaZZBaND (talk) 17:38, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: We need an article about the Strength of a Hundred Seal and about the Yin Seal (deleting the redirect). What's Tsunade to do with this? Seelentau 愛議 17:40, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: I'm Sorry, it's just she that created a Yin Seal to release, it's power. But now I see. So just fill in these last blanks for me please. Strength of the Hundred Seal: ___________(Sakura, Right?) Yin Seal:_________(Tsunade, right?) ::::::::: It's just these darn translation confuse the semi-stool outta me -_-' JaZZBaND (talk) :::::::::: Huh? Tsunade has the Yin Seal, which she can release with Yin Seal: Release. Sakura hast the Strength of the Hundred Seal, which she seemingly doesn't need to release (or at least, she didn't). Seelentau 愛議 17:54, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::: Once I create it, please add the appropriate Kanji and etc. JaZZBaND (talk) 17:59, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::: Will do. Oh, and it's Strength of a Hundred Seal, not "the Hundred". :) Seelentau 愛議 18:00, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes it is good to say that Sakura has the Yin seal she just uses it in a different way because when Tsunade uses it marks apper on her head but thats because at the same time she's trying to maintain her youth but Sakura doesn't need to maintain her youth so her Yin seal naturally looks different because all her Yin seal does is glowWhiteraven1 (talk) 17:23, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Whiteraven1 Why don't you guys just make a new article about Sakura's seal. If she didn't used Yin Seal Release then she must have used something else so just make an article and everything will be A OK. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 18:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 I think Sakura may have possibly combined the Yin seal:Releases chakra abilities and the Strength of a Hundreds physical prowess if that's true then the jutsu should be called "Mitotic Seal:release".Whiteraven1 (talk) 18:23, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Nah. Well we know she hasn't and had still used her true power yet though we did saw a little bit of it but not all of it b/c she's just getting started. But she hasn't mastered the Strength of a Hundreds technique nor the Yin Seal: Release yet the only thing she mastered is the Seal itself but hasn't released it you get what I'm saying, the more chakra she uses the more powerful she'll become not through other Seals just that seal. Well she didn't use the seals power she uses her own imagine what she is gonna do when she uses both her and the seal's power.Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 18:33, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 I CREATED BOTH PAGES, Strength of a Hundred Seal AND Yin Seal. CHECK THEM OUT. END OF DISCUSSION. JaZZBaND (talk) 18:35, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::You know you could change the picture into the diamond seal not the seal being released. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 18:39, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 Difference in Techniques I would just like to point out that Creation Rebirth & Strength of a Hundred Technique are not entirely derived from the Yin Seal: Release. Tsunade only releases the seal because she needs the extra chakra for both of this considerably draining techniques. The marks that spread across her forehead, and later her body, are from the Seal- not the techniques which only use the extra chakra the seal provides. I've noticed a lot of confusion on this in the talk pages since Sakura obtaining her own original(but similar) mark: The White Strength Seal. In-fact, I'd suggest upgrading this page to contain an image of the seal during Tsunade's usage of the Strength of a Hundred Technique and an upgrade in text to describe how there are two levels to the seal's release. Skarrj (talk) 14:03, June 5, 2013 (UTC)